50 Sentences: Luke and Reid
by Diary
Summary: A look at the relationship between Luke and Reid. Complete.


Disclaimer: I do not own As the World Turns.

* * *

**Comfort**

When Dr Reid Oliver starts legitimately freaking out in the elevator, Luke's usual instinctive reaction to try to comfort isn't exactly there, but he does try to talk the other man down.

**Kiss **

As much as he tries to tell himself it's just a kiss, the truth is, a kiss hasn't made him feel so good, if also utterly blindsided, in a long time.

**Soft**

He comes over to pick up Jacob, and while Katie's looking for the extra set of baby monitors, he finds himself staring at Reid, asleep on the couch, pillow clutched against his chest, his face so young and soft looking.

**Pain**

"Do you think you can hurt me, Mister Snyder," is the sarcastic, dismissive question that Luke remembers, later, when he's staring into Reid's hurt face, knowing he's the cause of such pain.

**Potatoes **

Dr Oliver licks more salt off his fingers, and Luke hates himself even more for agreeing to stop at some fast food restaurant and ordering, among other things, French fries.

**Rain **

Reid's explanation for letting Jacob play in the rain is, "Contrary to media portrayals, rain only makes people sick if acidic or combined with other forms of extreme weather."

**Chocolate **

He tries to tell the nurses they don't have to give Reid chocolate, and none of them have the heart to explain that it's their way of making sure Dr Oliver knows when the holidays are; it's easier to leave boxes of candy in his office with the appropriate holiday card than to try to tell him to his face.

**Happiness**

"Being needed makes me happy," he tries to explain when Reid makes certain comments about his relationship with Noah.

**Telephone**

"How do you even know all these songs," Luke inquires after Reid sings Jacob to sleep with a Beyoncé song.

**Ears**

Reid notices that Luke scratches his ear when he's nervous, confused, or just feeling awkward.

**Name**

"You hated me, and you knew I would have hated being called Grimaldi, but you never resorted to that; why?"

**Sensual **

Really, how does Dr Oliver make eating French fries so- sensual, he wondered, irritably.

**Death**

He accused Reid of possibly wanting Noah dead, and it doesn't seem to bother Reid, but it'll always bother him he went that low.

**Sex**

In all honesty, Reid wanting sex after that accusation had been uttered made Luke wonder if the accusation had made Reid disregard any deeper feelings he might have had towards Luke.

**Touch**

Then, Reid touched his cheek, and he felt there had to be more.

**Weakness**

Some part felt a spike of vindictive pleasure when he realised how claustrophobic Reid Oliver truly was, how he had a concentrate, useable weakness.

**Tears**

"You crying hurt me more than the accusations," Reid informs him, casually.

**Speed**

"You exhibit the same symptoms as patients high on speed," Reid comments as Luke bounces around, overly caffeinated.

**Wind**

The wind howled against the barn, and Reid simply shifted closer, pressing even deeper inside him, not giving him time to regret this idea.

**Freedom **

Some part of Luke is constantly scared Reid will realise his feelings are the product of coping with being blackmailed and leave, regaining his freedom.

**Life**

"I didn't realise you wanted to build a life with Luke," Bob tells Reid, continuing, "I thought it was more- causal in nature."

**Jealously**

"You're jealous of a nurse," Casey repeats, incredulously, apparently missing the part about how this nurse is _male_.

**Hands**

Reid biggest concern is his ability to perform surgery, but Luke is amazed at how talented Reid's hands are at other things.

**Taste**

One of the nurses shake her head, violently, as a patient's granddaughter offers him a piece of cake, and once she's out of earshot, the nurse explains, "Honey, aside from your boyfriend, no one can safely let anything she makes make contact with their taste buds."

**Devotion**

"I don't know whether to hug you or tear you a new one if you honestly can't see how devoted Reid is to you," Katie tells him, once.

**Forever**

He thought he and Noah would last forever, and now, he hopes he and Reid will.

**Blood**

Reid sees and deals with blood all the time, and so, Luke doesn't understand why his caused such a panic in Reid.

**Sickness**

Reid's response to mild sickness is to try to sweat and starve it out, only leaving his cocoon of blankets when he has to go to the bathroom; such things as soup and medicine and letting his boyfriend try to make him as comfortable as possible- apparently, such things have genuinely never entered his mind.

**Melody**

After the likes of Timberlake and Beyoncé, Jacob is unaccepting of traditional baby melodies, Luke discovers when he ends up babysitting sans Reid; eventually, he finds an appropriately pop song on UsTube, but as Jacob falls asleep, he still grumbles, obviously not finding them equal to Reid's abilities as a singer.

**Star**

When he was little, he decided he had a star inside of him, and for a long time, he thought it had burnt out, but now, there are times when he can feel it getting stronger, starting to burn and shine; he doesn't tell Reid, but he wishes he could find a way to thank him for helping reignite it.

**Home**

For all Bob's talk of home, Reid doubts he'll ever understand, which he knows is likely to lose him Luke; a safe place to eat and sleep is still just a place, and home is still just a word encompassing that definition.

**Confusion **

"I'm not," Reid says, simply, when Luke tries to explain how confused both he and Noah are about their feelings.

**Fear**

"I'm not scared," Noah said, and it took a long time to see how both true and untrue it was, finally clicking when Reid babbled, acknowledging his own fear while still determined to take a chance if Luke was.

**Lighting-/Thunder**

A thunderstorm, complete with lighting taking out all the electricity, won't wake Reid, but Luke slipping out of bed to go to the bathroom or even just sitting up to reach for something to drink on the nightstand will.

**Bonds**

Natalie's pony bonds with Reid, and despite Reid's attempts at patience, it's not exactly a reciprocated bond.

**Market **

"No, you cannot abandon Rainbow Marie at the nearest farmer's market, Reid!"

**Technology**

There are times Luke absolutely hates Reid's beeper.

**Gift **

"So that he knows to get a gift for Luke and do something special," one of the senior nurses explains when one of the new ones asks why they subtly make sure Dr Oliver keeps track of the holidays.

**Smile**

"Your smile has always affected me, even when I couldn't stand to be around you," Reid tells him.

**Innocence **

Luke would have once happily found Reid guilty of heartlessness.

**Completion**

"I never thought there was anything missing from my life; getting involved with you made me feel as if I'd finally found something I needed and wanted but managed to get along without," Reid tells him.

**Clouds **

Rainbow Marie is scared of dark clouds, and Reid informs her, as if talking to a small child, that clouds help form rainbows.

**Sky**

Based on the way she seems happy when she sees clouds in the sky, Luke wonders if she's super-intelligent or just somehow grasped onto the fact Reid isn't scared of them, meaning she shouldn't be, either.

**Heaven **

It feels narcissistic to even admit it, but he used to believe angels had come from heaven to give him to his parents.

**Hell**

"After everything that's happened in Oakhell, the thought of angels making special deliveries isn't that farfetched," Reid comments.

**Sun **

"Luke Snyder can be a ball of sunshine," one of the nurses explains when the newest one tries to understand why Dr Oliver doing something special for his boyfriend is important to them.

**Moon**

One thing Luke has always wanted to do is make love under the moonlight, regardless of how much of a romance novel heroine that makes him sound like; after appropriately mocking him, Reid makes his wish a reality.

**Waves**

When Reid finally lets himself feel beyond annoyance, the waves of affection he feels for Luke are almost too strong to handle.

**Hair**

Luke quickly discovers he how much he loves being able to tug on the curlier strands of Reid's hair.

**Supernova**

He didn't want telling Reid he loved him to be we're-having-an-argument-and-so-I'll-bring-my-ex-b oyfriend-into-things type thing, but it just exploded out, and once it had, he was too busy wondering if his heart was going to be broken or validated to care.


End file.
